


The Kiss Before Christmas

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Based On The 2020 Version, Episode: s01e07 The Night Before Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Just a little fluff where James and Tristan do kiss when Maggie notes that they’re the ones under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Tristan Farnon/James Herriot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Kiss Before Christmas

“Don’t know why you’re lookin’ at me. It’s you pair that are under it.”

James and Tristan glanced back up at the mistletoe, then at each other.

“Well,” Tristan said with a laugh. “We _are_ under it.”

James nodded, laughing as well, before leaning over to kiss Tristan’s cheek. Tristan had the same idea. They met in the middle, but instead of a kiss on the cheek, their lips met.

They kissed for only a moment, just long enough for it to count, before pulling back, eyes searching each other’s faces.

“Not that that’s not lovely and all,” Maggie said dryly, drawing their attention back to her. “But are you going to buy some or not?”

“I’ll take the whole lot,” Tristan replied gamely. “It’ll be put to good use tonight, don’t you worry.”

James saw Maggie roll her eyes, but he could feel himself blushing.

“Come on, Jim. Let’s go set this up,” Tristan said, handing him a pile of mistletoe and gesturing back toward the house.

James laughed and followed Tristan. And if they tested the mistletoe out a little more while decorating, well, who was to know?

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that first line and all I could think was that they should have kissed. So I let them.
> 
> I don’t really think that a kiss needs to last a certain amount of time to “count” but I couldn’t think of another way to say that they don’t pull back instantly.
> 
> James’ relationship with Helen is very sweet, but there’s a part of me that really just wants him and Tristan to get together.


End file.
